Aerial vehicles such as quadcopters are reliant on the propeller blades to liftoff, hover, and directionally fly. Fixed pitch propeller blades are only designed to be maximally efficient at one particular flight condition. Therefore, the efficiency of the fixed pitch propeller suffers during significant portions of flight. Propeller blades that are able to vary the blade pitch are conventionally controlled through mechanical systems that require the input of a pilot. Instead of being efficient at only one flight condition, the propeller may be controlled to be increasingly efficient during many different conditions. However, these mechanical systems are prone to inaccuracies, mechanical failure, and/or human error. There appears to be lacking mechanisms to accurately adjust the blade pitch during flight without human intervention.